Die Silbernen Klingen and the X men
Summary: The first encounters of the X-Men and Die Silbernen Klingen Author: Namikaze_Aisan Version: X-Men Evolution Major Pairing: Kurt Wagner/Kalyn Larks Language: English with some phrases in French, Japanese, Russian and German. (The Phrases will be Translated in the text or at the end of the Chapter.) Please be Patient with Kurt's lines. His Lines with the German/Dutch accent are as hard for me to type as they are for you to read. PLEASE ENJOY! Prologue: Kalyna Kurt’s POV I remember it all so clearly. As if it vere all just yesterday. As iv it could be just yesterday.But it vasn’t. It was about seven years ago vhen zee indecent occurred. I vas just an acrobat zhen. I vasn’t who I am now. I vasn’t Nightcrawler. I vasn’t an x-men; I vas just a boy of 9 years of age. And I lived in the circus. Unbelievable, Ja? But I svear It’s all true. And I Svear I am gonna get killed vone of zhese dayz because of zee crazy people that I live vith. Unless I can convince a very stubborn fraulein to join us. If I can’t convince Kahlyn… Vell to put it simply, ve are all doomed. I remember zee day zhat I met Kahlyn. She was two years younger zhan I vas. She wore a lilac and vhite dress and little black shoes. She had her silver curls drawn up into silvery ribbons. She vas a cute little girl. She vas also zee only vone who did not run vhen zee lion got loose. Normally, zhere vas no problem vith zee lion being loose it vas part of zee show. Today, zee lion got loose on its own accord and vent into zee crowd. To zis day I still don’t know vhy zee lion vent after her. But it did. Everyvone in zee audience ran. Everyvone except zis vone little girl who just sat zhere crying her eyes out. I had to do somezing. So I did. I used zee momentum from zee trapeze I vas on, to zummerzult over to her. I grabbed her and I ran as fast as I could. Zee lion Chased after me and I remember a remark I made. Something to the effect of ‘Come now, Leo, you can do better zhan zhis,’ I remember how it took zhee lion tamer and Zeven ozzers (Others) to capture him. I found out vhy Later. Zee girl in my arms smelled of blood and gore. I asked her vhy zis vas and she said simply zat she did not know but she thanked me anyvay. I remember zat she curled up closer in my arms. 'You're fuzzy,' she said. I asked if she vas afraid of me. she replied simply. 'No, how could I be afraid of my savior?' and smiled snuggling my neck vonce more. After zat she came to visit me after zee show every day for a veek. But she vas only there for a short time. She called me her friend and vas kind to me. She gave me a rosary to remember her by - I still have it! - and I gave her a silver cross. Zhat Vas zee last time I zaw her. Ve parted vith a tearful hug and her promising me zat ve vould meet again. I told God vould make certain zhat ve vould. She nodded, hugged me...zhen she vas gone. Seven years later, in America of all places our paths have crossed again. Zhis time, I von't let her go. Chapter one: Kurt's Illness “Ugh,” Kurt moaned from his position on the lab table. “Mein stomach. “That’s what you get for eating burgers all the time” Kitty glared. “You have an Addiction, Kurt!” “Vhile I am in no position to argue about my addiction to your American fast food,” He winced. “I vill point out, I didn’t even eat “Oh,” she said. “Oh,” he glared. Then he moaned. “What’s wrong Kurt?” Kitty asked. She placed one hand on Kurt’s forehead. The skin was blazing under his hologram and fur. “Kurt! You’re like burning up in here!” “OoOoOooOoOoh,” He moaned loader shutting his eyes tightly. “Settle down, class,” The teacher said. “We will be getting a new student in two days, his name is Colin and he will be sitting with miss Pride and Mr. Wagner.” At this moment Kurt moaned really loud and then collapsed onto the table. “Well, Mr. Wagner, Some people would enjoy making a new friend, especially if they are new themselves.” “Um, Teacher,” Kitty said. “I think Kurt’s dying.” He reached one hand over and grabbed her wrist. “Tell my parents I vant to be buried under zee Munich Circus,” He moaned pitifully. “Oh, and I love zhem, and also I broke Bobby’s CD player.” "YOU WHAT?!"He screeched. “I’m really -- Sorry, Bobby --, Ugh” He winced. “I’ll, uh, buy you a new vone.” “Mr. Summers, please escort Mr. Wagner to the infirmary,” Ms. Haukins said. “Yes, Ms. Haukins,” Scott replied and pulled Kurt to his feet. “Come on Kurt.” “I zhink zhat I am going to be Zick,” He moaned. “Just hang on ‘til we get to the nurses office,” Scott put both hands up defensively, and then supported Kurt as he nearly fell. Kurt leaned heavily against him and Scott hissed. “Told you you’d get sick from eating burgers all the time!” “I vill tell you vhat I told Keety,” He glared, biting back his frustration among other things. “I did not – ugh – eat brekfast this morning.” “Oh,” Kurt moaned and swallowed hard. --- Somehow, they managed to get to the infirmary without incident. The nurse took his temperature and stated he had the Flu. “Zee vhat now?” Kurt looked at Scott. “The flu, Kurt,” Scott stated. “It’s like a cold only about a hundred times worse.” “You’ll be out the rest of this week at least,” The nurse shrugged. “Oh, but I really wanted to meet Colin!” he swallowed. “You can meet him when you are better, Kurt.” Scott promised. “Vundabar,” he pouted. “Just Vundabar!” “What?” Scott asked raising an eyebrow. “Wonderful,” he translated. “Just wonderful.” He then paled drastically and ran out the door, covering his mouth with one hand and holding his stomach with the other. Chapter two: Kalyn Arrives "So, whadaya think Colin is like Scott?" Kitty asked on their way to science. "I'm sure I have no clue," Scott shrugged. "Let's hope he isn't too much like Kurt." "SCOTT!" Kitty slapped him on the back of his head. "WHAT?!" Scott answered indignantly. "Kurt's my friend but one of him is about all I can handle!" (A/N hehehe poor Scott) "That's still not nice," Kitty glared as she took her seat. "Class settle down," Ms. Haukins said. "He should be arriving soon." "Um excuse me," Came a very female voice. A Silver haired head popped into the doorway. "Is this room 503?" "Yes, but who are you?" "I'm Kalyn, the new student!" she was wearing a red top with detached white sleeves and a blue school skirt over white boots. She had silver ribbons in her straight silver hair. Her bag was one of the cross shoulder strap bags. and on top of all that was a simple, silver cross necklace. "But Colin's a boy's name!" Bobby said. "Not when it's spelled..." She walked to the board, picked up some chalk, and wrote K-A-L-Y-N in neat lettering. "...Like this." "Hiyas! I'm Kitty Pryde," Kitty smiled. "You'll be sitting with me and Kurt Wagner, but he is out sick with the flu." "Kurt Vagner?" She asked. "I used to know a Kurt Vagner when I lived in Germany! He was a strange boy but really sweet, He saved my life--More than once!" "Really? Kurt's --like--from Germany!" "Not Munich?" "YEAH!" "I'd love to see him again," She frowned. "But the chances of him being my and Haruka. I lived there for two years and visited the circus nearly everyday. Hikaru would take me. He's in college at Harvard right now... I am a Gymnast and I know martial arts," She jumped up, did a back flip and a scissor kick all before landing perfectly. She continued. “Because I travel around so much I am fluent in at least nine different languages and am proficient in at least three others." "What are they?" Bobby inquired. "English, French, German, Russian, Complete-as-in-every-form-of Chinese, Latin, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and Vietnamese; Fluently. Oh and I also speak Swahili, Arabic and Esperanto proficiently." "Woah!" "I also like drawing, writing and I'm good at making clothes. See this outfit? I made everything except the belt, shoes and undergarments. That's about it." "Where are you living?" Someone asked. "Just down the street from the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." "Which house?" Scott inquired. "The white one with the ReallyDig something askedShe said simply. "What does it mean?" "My reason for being alive is Nightcrawler, I owe him my life!" She said. "Because, He saved me!" "Really?" Kitty asked. "Yes he is and yes he did," "How?" "I was the only one stupid enough not to run from a Lion that got loose; It was hungry." "Anything else?" Ms Haukins asked. "Yes, The only boy who I ever loved--The only boy who ever loved me--Gave me this," She held up her silver cross necklace. "I gave him a special rosary with a silver cross so we could be able to find each other again." 'Kurt has a silver cross on his rosary!' Kitty thought. "Ok, thank you Kalyn, Please go sit next to miss Pryde." The teacher asked. "Alright," she smiled. "So what Kind of guy is yourAnythingdo' Chapter Three: --Present day-- One month of coughing, aches sneezing and overall sickness later, Kurt Wagner returned to school. “Vhen vill I get to meet Him?” Kurt whined. “Soon! So—just—calm, DOWN!” Scott yelled grabbing Kurt and holding him on the floor by his shoulders. Kurt brushed his hands away. “You aren’t playing Fair, Scott,” He frowned. “What if he doesn’t—?” “—like me?” Kalyn asked Amanda a hallway away. “One you are the funnest person I’ve ever met,” Amanda smiled. “And two, I know him, you two are peas in a pod!” “There is no way you two couldn’t get along, Kurt,” Scott shrugged. “I mean seriously you two could be twins!” “So Colin is blue and fuzzy with a tail?” Kurt stated dryly. He glared at Scott. “No, wise guy I meant that—”Scott sighed. “Never mind.” -- “How do I look Bobby, Amanda?” Kalyn asked doing a little pirouette. “Beautiful,” he murmured. She grabbed his chin. “Bobby?” She frowned. “My face is up here!” “Erk, you really do look wonderful,” he smiled. “You look great.” Amanda smiled. “Danke,” -- “Oh! VHERE IS HE?! ZEE BELL IZ GOING TO RING, ZOON!” “Kurt!” Kitty yelled grabbing his shoulders. “Calm Down!” “But vhat if he stands me up?” “Kalyn will be here,” She smiled reassuringly. “Ah, Look!” At that moment a young woman walked into the classroom. Her straight silver hair was curled at the front to frame her face. At the back, a bit was drawn up in silvery ribbons. The rest hung straight down her back. She wore a white dress with a lilac trim and a few silver ribbons. She wore lacey knee high stockings and a pair of lacey black mary-janes. Her bag’s strap was over one shoulder instead of the usual cross chest position. “Hiyas! Or should I say Guten Tag?” She smiled tilting her head to the side and smiling real big at Kurt. “You must be Herr Vagner, I have only heard good things about you! I’m glad to see you are feeling better.” “Oh…Vow, you are a Mädchen, a very Schönes Mädchen, that is,” He blushed a bit at her. “I take it zat you are Colin?” “Danke, and Ja I am Kalyn,” she smiled. “And it’s spelled K-A-L-Y-N.” “Ah so you’re name is ''Kahlyn “Yep,” She smiled happily. “So höre ich, dass du aus Deutschland kommst! Ich in München während einer Zeit, ist wohnte meine Weise des Sprechens korrekt? Kannst du mich verstehen?" He replied happily. After that they proceeded with a babble that was unintelligible to anyone who couldn’t speak German. It ended with friendly laughter. “I like you Mr. Vagner,” she smiled. “Even if you aren’t my “I like you too, Kalyn,” He smiled warmly. “I hope we can be good friends.” “So you two don’t know each other from before?” Kitty frowned. “No,” Kalyn stated. “I mean it is possible. I have changed in the Seven years and 50 days since I lived in Munich.” “I would have remembered such a Schönes Mädchen.”Kurt shrugged. He then spied the cross around her neck. “Where did you get that?” “A boy gave it to me,” She smiled. “Why?” “It just zeemed…familiar…zat’s all…” She hmmed softly. “Really?” “Ja,” He thought for a second. “Maybe, We Have met before?” “I don’t think so.” “Ah.” Chapter Four: Damphir Arrives -Earlier that month – A silver haired girl sat on a greyhound bus behind a dark haired man wearing a cowboy hat. She was sketching and listening to a sansa mp3 player. She was absorbed in her drawing and wasn’t really paying attention. It was no surprise when she got off at her stop that she had left her luggage behind. “Oh, Crap!” She yelled running along side the bus. She pounded her fist under the stranger’s window. “Hey! HEY! MY STUFF!” He reached up and pulled on the string that signaled he wanted to get off. He stood up and grabbed her stuff from the rack above his head. He walked to the door where the absent minded girl stood anxiously. “Here, Kid, you forgot your stuff,” he grunted. “He looked at her from under the brim of his cowboy hat. “Here.” “THANK YOU SO MUCH, Mr. Logan!” She beamed. “’Scuse me?” “I said thank you Mister.” “No, you didn’t,” he grunted. “You said Mr.Logan. How did you know that?” “Do you really wanna know?” She asked giving him an unreadable yet annoyed look. She crossed her arms across her chest and raised one eyebrow infinitesimally. (A/N: Ah, the words of the day; Ah and infinitesimally.) “Meh, Nah I don’t,” He grunted. “Here.” “Thank you.” “Yup.” “We will meet again Mr. Logan.” “Probably will, Kid.” “Kalyn.” “‘Scuse me?” “My name is Kalyn.” “Ok, Kalyn then,” He smiled slightly. “You’re a real oddball ya know that?” She smiled. “So I’ve been told.” “Hey, stay outta trouble, Kalyn,” “I will. You stay outta trouble yourself and watch your back against Mr. Creed in the near future, my friend.” He looked absolutely bewildered for all of five seconds and then reboarded the bus waving to her. “Bye.” “See ya later,” The bus drove away but Logan was perturbed. When he finally got back to the mansion he went to see the professor immediately. “Hey Chuck, are there any new mutants?” “Why would you think that Logan?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “I think a random chick on my bus read my mind.” “Hmm, your proof is “She knew my name, bub,” He stated. “I didn’t tell her and nobody else did either.” “Could it have been Mystique?” “Nah, wasn’t her scent.” “Hmm, Cerebro didn’t pick up on anything…” He seemed deep in thought. “Could this girl be blocking it?” “I don’t know,” He shrugged. “But if it helps her name was Kalyn.” Prof. Xavier gave him an incredulous look. “Hey, that’s what she told me, Chuck,” he growled. “Don’t believe me? Take it up with her.” “Hmm,” He was lost for a moment. “Well, I’ll see what I can do.” “How’s Elf boy?” “Bad. But he’ll get better.” “Uh, should I do something now or am I free to destroy—I mean go train?” “''Uh huh'training'' ''' “Ok,” --later in the Present-- The silver haired girl was walking along the side walk when Logan pulled his Motorcycle to a halt alongside her. “Hey Kid!” He called. “I need to talk to ya!” “Sorry, I don’t talk to strangers,” She smiled. “Especially those who have Cowboy Helmets for heads!” “Very funny, Kalyn,” he smiled back as he removed his helmet. “You been staying outta trouble?” “Yeah.” “Hey are you a telepath?” “Again, do youreally wanna know?” “Yeah,” He frowned. “But if you don’t wanna tell me.” “Not at this point no,” “Hey thanks for the Tip about Ol’ Sabertooth.” “No prob, you would have done the same.” “Ya need a ride?” “No, I live right there,” she smiled pointing to the white house directly next door to the Xavier school. “Ah, Din’t know we had neighbors,” He smiled. “What no party?” “My family has to be low key.” “I know what you mean.” “I’m sure you do.” “Well, um,” He grunted. “Damn, now it’s awkward.” “Wanna come over for dinner?” “Nah, Emma’s making Teriyaki.” “Ok.” “She’s a telepath, too, ya know,” “I’m well aware.” “Then do you know that the school is –” “A safe haven for people like you and me? Yes” “Then why don’t you--?” “Join you? My brothers need me more.” “Is that the real reason?” “It’s the only one you’re getting out of me.” “Fair enough.” “…” “…” “See you later, then?” She asked. “Yeah, see you.” -Later- The woman had powder blue hair and navy blue eyes. The woman was the vampire Princess Auic Nuevera Gonrae. Auic walked downstairs. “What’s going on she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “I was Sleeping '''Chikuso Currently the shrill sound of an alarm cut through the evening air. “The city is being attacked by vampires.” Logan growled. “'AGAIN' “Zhat’s zee fourth Time Zis week!” Kurt whined. “Vat zee heck iz going on?” Auic looked closely. “Those are Twilight Kingdom Vampires, Not really my problem.” “Huh?” was the collective response. “I’m from the original Vampire Kingdom the Kingdom of the Dawn of Time there are from the second clan; The Kingdom of the Eternal Twilight.” “So are they as strong as you?” Kitty asked. “No, I think as a team you guys could take them, but I’ll come along just in case,” She stated. “Ka, come here! And bring the Vodka!” “Why Vodka?” Logan asked his fiancée. “Cause I’m thirsty and you guys woke “Ah…Okay,” ~enough time for them to reach Manhattan Later~ The x men engaged the twilight Vampires with some success. “MWAHAHAHAHA!” A young boy With Ice blonde hair and Blood red eyes cackled insanely. “YES! YES!! KILL, MY BRETHREN! LET US DRAG THAT RUNAWAY BRIDE TO US! LET OUR BLOOD AND INNOCENTS’ BLOOD SPILL THAT SHE HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO COME!” “It’s a Monday so It had to be Either Xanthar or you Akriloth,” Auic Drawled. “Seeing as Xanthar’s dead, it’s obviously you.” “Princess Auic!” He smiled wickedly. “So good to see you.” “Your voice drips like Honey laced with venom, it’s too sweet. I’ll shut you up forever.” She stated calmly as she drew her blade; Death’s wing, from who knows where. “Sorry, But I’m afraid that the Brat’s mine.” Came a voice. They looked up. A beautiful silver woman was perched on the roof a building above them. Her Midnight black wings were nearly invisible against the skyline and pale lights. Her Silver hair was a just a touch of moonlight that swept past her waist. Her Amethyst eyes were cat-like as they perceived the scene below. She licked her lips and smiled revealing pointed canine fangs. She wore a tunic as equally dark as her wings with a silver crescent moon stitched on it and red leggings and arm bands. A silver cross lay limp upon her chest. She was not alone. A young (but older than she was) man stood to her left and another to her right. The boy on the left was taller his wings were of blood red feathers; he held a pristine white feather in each hand. His hair was as dark as the night and his eyes were a pale shade of silver with red on the edges. He wore a black modern vest and blacked partially ripped jeans over boots. He also had a large blade strapped to his back. The other boy Smiled wickedly down upon the scene. He was crouched upon the edge of the roof. His Hair was Fire red as were his eyes. He wore black belts all up and down his arms and fingerless black gloves. He wore a half vest that exposed his stomach. His baggy ripped jeans were mere shades in the darkness. He smiled a smile of curved fangs His black wings were pressed against his back and his red tail twitched back and forth like a cat’s. Like Kurt’s it ended with a triangular point. The three jumped down to the street and landed without injury. “Daemon and I will take the army if you can call it that,” The black haired boy said calmly. “Can you handle Akriloth?” “Yes.” The woman answered calmly close up it was easy to see she couldn’t be more than 18 years old or so. She formed a ball of light and from it seemingly and effortlessly pulled a gilded silver blade from her body. “Do you know what this is Akriloth?” She asked as the two boys sped off to help the X men. “One of the sacred blades,” He licked his lips. “One of the only things that can kill a pure blood like me. So what?” “Not just a sacred blade.” She smiled. “The Sacred blade of St. Michael the Archangel! Covered in wards and spells and prayers all written in Enochian marks passed onto Human kind By the Archangel Gabriel and--!” “Oh, just shut up and fight “I like that idea better,” The two vampires clashed again and again. “It’s of no use against another sacred blade!” He cackled. “That is where you are wrong!” She growled as she attempted to disarm him. He slashed at her neck she jumped out of the way and feigned to his left and stabbed his through his left lung causing him to gasp and growl as he reeled back. “WHY ARE YOU HERE!? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?” She growled as she grabbed him and held him up by his collar. “Ack, wouldn’t you like to know!” He coughed as blood trickled down his chin. “If you come back with us you can find out yourself!” “'NO THANKS' He rolled as he hit the ground and landed in a crouch. “Well that’s enough song and dance for one night! Troops Fall Back!” He jumped and disappeared as shadows blown away by the breeze. The rest followed suit. “Thanks for the help Kroden,” The woman looked up at the handsome man who still concentrated. He had used his powers to ensure she wouldn’t lose. “Yes,” He smiled. “Anything for family,” “KRODEN!” Auic yelled. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? You are my “I know madam, but she is family, I was obligated by blood to help her.” “Oh, Ok.” She smiled sweetly. “I’ll get you for it later. “So who are you guys?” Bobby asked. “I am known as Damphir, as it is who and what I have been since I was born, millennia ago.” The woman smiled. “Yeah,” Bobby smiled back. “But what’s your real “History has given me many names, Sabriel, Morgan, Sekura, just call me Damphir.” She mused. “As I am just that. The child of a human and a vampire.” “scum.” Auic hissed under her breath. “These are my brothers, Daemon,” She pointed to the red head who was now chasing his tail while running on the side of a building. He stopped and waved and his tail swished back and forth. “And our Fearless leader, the powerful, awesome, mighty, wonderful, fluffy, adorable Captain feather sword.” She smiled like a mischievous child at her own remark. His head jerked slowly to face her, rage was clearly evident. “It’s Wingsabre!” he hissed. “''WING-SABRE''HARD '' “It’s not hard, it’s revenge.” She replied sourly. There were some badly disguised giggles and laugher. “Oh, shut up,” he growled. Kurt walked up to her and touched her cross. “Now, I Know I’ve seen this before.” He looked up into her Amethyst colored eyes. She smiled. “Hmm, You know, If you look in my eyes you may find me,” She smiled as she leaned forward and cupped his face. “But look in my heart and you will find two things.” “Vhat are zhey?” “You and the truth about who I am.” “Oh,” He was blushing furiously by this point. “I don’t understand.” She leaned in and kissed him on his fore head. “Oh Divine Beauty, oh noble blood, you are perfection, I am your servant!” “He stared at her bewildered. She dropped to one knee and grasped his right hand. “You are the Midnight Prince; I know this in my heart. If you ever need me, call out my name and I shall come to you.” “Danke, I think,” A scene flashed through his head; a boy who looked a lot like him, well his hologram anyway, was dressed in a blood red suit couched holding a young girl (of 7 or 8)’s hand much as Damphir did for him now. He couldn’t hear what the boy said but he knew what it was. ’Oh Divine Beauty, oh noble blood, you are perfection, I am your servant! And you are my princess. And then it was over. “Vat vas that?” He asked her. “A memory.” “Yours?” “Yes and no.” she said hesitantly. The three siblings looked to the horizon. “We must go.” Wingsabre stated. “What will you turn to dust if you don’t?” Bobby asked animatedly. “No,” Daemon said in a luscious, silky voice. “Of, course not! Hollywood gets little right, child! But we do need to sleep and to do so we need to get home before the defenses reset or we’ll be locked out!” “Not everything is magic in the vampire world,” Damphir shrugged. With a fiery *Bamf* Daemon disappeared. “WHOA!” Kurt jumped. “He--!” “Has the same abilities as you, yes,” Damphir replied rather sleepily. She and Wingsabre spread their wings and leapt into the air. “Until next time, my friends!” Damphir called. And Wing saber winked. The two disappeared into the maze known as the New York City Skyline. “Kurt?” “Ja, Keety?” He responded. “You ok?” “Ja, just kinda freaked out.” “Auic,” Logan turned to the resident vampire. “What did she mean ‘Midnight Prince?” “It’s part of an ancient prophecy,” Auic stated. “But if she IS “Vhy?” “Vampahres will want to kill you.” “Oh is zhat all?” He responded dryly. “Yup.” Chapter five: Kalyn's Accident and Kurt's Memories Chapter five *BEEP**BEEP*BEEEEEEEEP*BEEEEEEEEEEP**BEEP-BEEP* “OH!,” Kurt moaned from under his pillow. “NOT ANOZHER He stopped. “Zilly me, It iz just mein Alarm clock,” He popped his tail from under the covers and turned it off with a flick. He lay still for a few moments before sitting up and sending his covers flying. “Ugh, time for zchool,” He moaned rubbing his eyes with one hand and trying to unbutton his shirt with the other. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out clean clothes; the usual jacket over a red shirt and low rider jeans. He put on his H.A.L.O. watch (AKA the Holograph watch or the image inducer.) He grabbed a brush Kitty had gotten him and ran it through his hair onceThen' “Morning Kurt!” Came a bubbly voice. Correction, no one was down in the ''dinning room “ah, Guten Tag, Keety,” He smiled. “Vant zome zereal?” “Nah, I was gonna like make Pancakes,” She smiled wryly at him and then did her best impression of Scott. “Unless of course you are planning to get your stomach pumped today?” “Vhy?” He smiled back. “From all that Junk you call an Addiction, of course.” “Ack!” he smiled as he fell to the ground with a look of mock-horror on his face. “Oh Nein! Mein stomach vill explode!” The two of them started laughing. And she helped him up. “Ja, Pancakes zound Gut!” he smiled. “A wise choice, son!” she smiled pretending to be Hank. “You’ll thank yourself for it later and blah blah blah science-y lecture-y stuff.” “Heh,” He smiled as he sat at the counter. “Zo vat kind are you makink?” “Blueberry,” She smiled wryly. “If that is Ok, your highness?” “Ugh,” he groaned banging his head on the counter. “For all I vant to know, lazt nacht deed not even Happen!” “Well IT DID, Fluffy so get used to it!” Auic smirked as she appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Vhy do you torture me zo?” his question was muffled by his shirt sleeves and the counter. “Because it’s fun and because I can “I Hope zhat you vill zuffer a very horrible and painful zickness,” “Don’t make me hurt you.” “You vill anyvay.” “Oh yeah well you--!” “Ok, OUT NOW!” Kitty yelled at Auic, brandishing a large frying pan. “Make me!” Auic yelled. She walked up to Auic and phased her through the floorboards. “Danke Keety,” Kurt smiled. “Anytime, Kurt,” She smiled back. “Anytime.” -Later- Kalyn was sitting at her lab seat with an i-phone in hand, ear buds in and laughing her head off. “Vhat iz zo funny, liebchen?” Kurt asked coming up behind her and removing one ear bud. “A ha ha-ha,” she panted slightly. “Watch.” She was on Youtube and restarted the video. It Thirty seconds later the two were laughing their heads off and nearly crying. “Zat,--has to be—ahaha—zee funniest zhing I have ever zeen!” He laughed clutching his sides. “I know!” she smiled. “Who put zis *snicker* on zhere?” he asked. “I did,” she beamed. “How did you get zis footage?” “I have my ways,” “You are evil in every zense of zee vord and I luff eet.” “Thank you,” Kitty walked up. “What cha like watching?” “Just vatch eet, Katzchen!” Kurt smiled barely containing laughter. By the time the bell was about to ring every X men in the room had seen it. “Aren’t you--*ehehehe* aren’t you worried about repercussions?” Scott gasped. “From the walking Magnet?” Kalyn raised one eyebrow infinitesimally. “No.” *BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*Later Bobby ran straight for the Pc and turned it on. “GUYS COME HERE QUICK!” he yelled as he went to Youtube and looked the video up. “YOU GUYS GOTTA SEE THIS!” By the end of the day All Pietro posted it on all of his web pages within five minutes and twittered it to 1000 people he did not know. Lance got a beating at the hands of Mystique because he asked Magneto if He really wasn’t Todd got bored and went joyriding on Sabertooth’s ride. He was later beaten up.-Elsewhere- Kalyn Sat on a bench under Cherry trees in Central Park she was studying Algebra. (Ugh.) She felt a hand grip her shoulder in a vise grip meant to be uncomfortable. But she was made of Way tougher things. It did not even faze her. Citizens in the surrounding area took one look and started running around screaming like Spooked cattle. “WHY DID YOU POST SOMETHING LIKE THAT?” He exploded. “You ruined my rep as a body guard.” She said, never looking up. “It was only revenge.” “How did I--?” “You know that poor kid you experimented on? The one who DiedMystique’s “Yes, what of it?” “He was my responsibility,” She stated. “You got him killed. Revenge is strictly business in my world.” “How much is ''‘Eric’ “More than even you ever could.” “You do realize to seek revenge will lead to hell?” “''But everyone does it if seldom as well,'' “Take it down or I’ll make your life Hell.” “You already do, now let me be; the X men are already on their way.” “You are so evil; you’d make a good member of the Brotherhood.” “And you’d make a good stand up comedian but we both know that’s never Gonna happen, so leave.” “I shall be back, my dear,” “Oh wonderful,” she rolled her eyes. “You want I should tell them where your hideout is?” “You are “Yes, yes I am.” She looked up. “Are you gone yet?” “Hmm, I’ll be in touch,” “I know, Just leave!” She growled. “Gosh!You are worse than my Uncle!” She looked up again. He was gone. The x men arrived five minutes later. “You know for people who both live really close and are Heroes you guys are really late,” she stated. “Where’s Magneto?” Cyclops asked. “I annoyed him into leaving,” Kalyn replied. “You…what?” “Annoyed him…into leaving,” She stated slowly. “He was bothering me so I made him leave.” Wolverine walked over to her. “Listen kid,” He said. “Do you know where he went?” “No but….DUCK!” She hit the deck as Sabertooth came barreling out of nowhere and tackled Logan to the ground. “Hey Squirt!” He growled. Kalyn walked up to him. “You smell like a bear. I don’t like that smell,” She reached out and pinched some nerves in his neck. He went limp onto the ground. “And now you are unconscious, thank you Xioalin Monks.” “Thanks Kid,” “No problem, Mr. Logan.” she curtsied. “It’s my honor to help the esteemed X men.” “I vish everyvone shared your sentiments,” Nightcrawler sighed. “That makes two of us!” She smiled. Then started twiddling her fingers. “Say, Are you busy Friday night?” “Vell actually— ” “YES! Yes he is!” Cyclops interrupted. “''Very'' Nightcrawler glared. “Looks like MOM Nightcrawler let out a tortured moan. “Please CYCLOPS! Zhey are zee best in zee vorld! Zhey are mein boyhood heroes! PLEASE!” “Oh…Alright,” Cyclops sighed. “But you better behave.” “Scout’s honor” He stated solemnly and raised one three fingered hand. Kalyn laughed. “You were never a boy scout!” “Shh.” Kurt whispered loudly and jokingly. “He doesn’t know zhat!” “I want you to know you just made me the happiest woman alive!” “I’m marrying you now? How did zat happen?” He stated with a look of mock Horror. “Time flies when you’re annoying Magneto.” She smiled. “And, no, we aren’t getting married.” “Darn, I had zee whole rezeption planned out!” She smiled, Leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.“See you on Friday, then.” “You…uh…you vant me to p-pick you up?” he stuttered as he placed two fingers on the spot on his face her lips had caressed. “No, I’ll meet you there,” with that she picked up her stuff and was gone. -Friday at school- Kurt was sitting at the lab table eating yet another “You are going to Die “Znn I vl dr hirpy,” he retorted through a mouthful of food. ?” He swallowed. “Zhen I vill die Happy!” “Whatever, dude, your funeral” she rolled her eyes. “Hey, you busy Friday?” “Ja, Vhy?” “Oh, well I had tickets to the Cirque du Soleil and I was hoping you could come,” “Actually zat iz vhere I am going to be,” He smiled. “I’ll see you zhen ok?” “Cools,” She smiled. ‘''Everything is as it should be,’'My life couldn’t be more perfect.'' “-Ahyn!” “Huh?” “I’ve been trying to ask you somezing but you’ve been zoning out on me,” “Sorry Kurt, I have a lot on my plate,” She smiled. “So what did you want to ask?” “Do you, I mean zat iz,” He blushed slightly under the hologram. “You are alvays sitting alone; do you vant to sit vith me und zee ozzers at Lunch today?” “That’s a really sweet Offer, Merci Beaucoup!” She beamed. “Sure, why not!” “Don’t mention it,” He beamed. – A lunch – “Scott?” Kurt asked tentively. He knew he was on thin Ice and Scott wasn’t about to let him skate on by. “Can I ask Ein tiny leetle favor?” “What is it Kurt?” “Kahlyn iz alvays sitting by herzelf, do you mind iv she sitz vith us?” “Nooo,” he said slowly. “But she seems fine to me.” Kalyn in question was sitting on a tree branch with her back pressed up against the trunk. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and her fave ‘Phantom of the Opera’ T-shirt over them. A dark blue zip-up hoodie, trademark cross-chest bag, tennis sneakers and silver cross completed the outfit. Kurt reached up one hand and tugged on her Ankle. She gazed down at him. “Hmm?” “Mädchen,” He tugged again. “Aren’t you lonely up zhere?” “Don’t worry about it,” she smiled. “I can get some peace and quiet up here, I mean it’s absolutely lovely! No one bugs me when I am up here.” “Oh,” He let his gaze fall. “Tell you what though, If you come up here with me I’ll come down there with you on Friday,” She winked. “Deal?” “Deal.” He smiled. He hoisted himself up onto a near by branch and smiled at her. “See isn’t it nice?” “Ja, eet really iz,” “Um guys,” Scott called up at them. “Why are you up there anyway?” “She iz up here,” Kurt pointed to Kalyn. Scott shifted his gaze to Kalyn. “You see, at my last school when people would hassle me I would Hide up in Trees,” She shrugged as if it was a perfectly natural thing to do. “They never followed me up one if they found me ‘cause I would climb so high.” “Ich am Sorry to hear Zat, Mädchen,” He smiled at her. “I like eet up here, eet iz much cooler.” “Don’t worry about it one and two,” She smiled back. “Isn’t though?” They watched the clouds go by…. ~4 block Gym~ Kalyn came out of the locker room in her usual Bayville high standard top, blue shorts and sneakers. She wore socks over the bandages on her legs. As she went through her personal warm-up routine she felt a tremor of pain spaz its way up her leg. Instinctively, she dropped to a crouch. She wrapped one arm around the leg. She could feel the old injury underneath. It haunted her, but she wouldn’t let the world see the pain. That was one secret that could not be revealed. She stood up and resumed her stretching exercises. Kurt came out clad in Gym shorts, sneakers, t-shirt and hologram. He saw Kalyn falter but knew better than to think it was serious. Still, a nagging voice inside his head told him to check on her. He did just that. “Hey Kahlyn!” he called walking over as she resumed her stretching and various poses. “Are you ok, Liebchen?” “Now what have I said about worrying?” She gave him that unreadable (yet somehow annoyed) look she was famous for and placed her hands on her hips. “I can “I know,” He replied. “But you are Mein Fruend, I care about you, so…are you ok?” Her expression softened. “Yeah, I’m ok.” “Güt,” he smiled. “All right class we will be working on cardio today,” The Gym teacher Mr. Patterson boomed in his baritone. “This means, push ups, sit ups, jogging, gymnastics and weight training. Pair up so that you always have someone to spot you.” “Vant to be partners?” “That would be nice Kurt,” “How many for weight training?” A good number of people raised their hands this included Lance and Pietro. “How many for Jogging and long jumps?” The coach called. A lot of people volunteered. “Gymnastics?” Including Kurt and Kalyn only eight people volunteered for Gymnastics. “You have done this before?” The coach asked them. They all nodded. “Ok, got at it kids.” “Kahlyn?” Kurt asked. “Hmm ?” came from below him. He looked down. Kalyn was walking on her hands. “Too Cool!” He beamed. “Did you get shorter?” “Don’t make me kick you.” He laughed happily. **** Kalyn was working on the high beam spinning in circles to build up speed. Kurt was under her watching carefully so as to catch her if she fell. Pfft, not likely. Lance watched as he spotted Pietro on bar. Pietro was bench pressing 75 lbs. “Looks like the little freak has a friend,” Lance scoffed. “Who?” Pietro panted. “Wagner?” “Actually, I was talking about Kalyn over there,” “Wow, Harsh.” “I’m going to mess with her.” “Lemme help,” “No, When she goes to let go I’m gonna shake things up.” “Heh, Bye-bye, Kalyn,” Kalyn went to release but thought better of it. ‘''One more time around’'' … Lance put his foot down. The shockwaves surged toward her faster than gravity and she messed up. It was what acrobats called a bad release. She saw her lifetimes flash before her eyes. The feeling of flying had always given her an adrenaline rush. But this, this was different. She felt fear not Elation. She screamed out of terror not out of Joy. She cried out, tears pouring from her eyes and yet she did not hide it. ‘''I’m Going to DIE!’'' She felt a body slam into hers at ten feet above the ground and she hit the mats rolling. It wasn’t enough: it still hurt. Yet now she lay still; cradled in the arms of her savior. She owed him twice now. She slowly dared to open her eyes not daring to believe that she could still be alive. She panted and cried looking through blurry eyes at Kurt’s hologram. His eyes showed panic that abated slightly at the sight of her gazing up at him. He wiped the tears from her eyes. “kahlyn?” he whispered. “Ja?” her voice was hoarse from the inevitable scream that had torn itself free of her throat. “Are you ok, Mein Mädchen?” “ja, thanks to you.” She went to hug him. “NEIN!” he hissed. “It’s all right, Kurt, I’ve known all along,” she whispered. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled it feeling the so-soft fur under the image others saw. She looked up at his eyes but could see gold where there was none. “I knew I saw that necklace before, Mädchen,” he smiled uncertainly. “I gave it to you.” “Ja, you did,” --- Kurt POV Nozhing elze existed in zhat moment vhen I heard her zcream. I knew zhat zound. I knew zhat zound, but from vhere? From mein past Vhy? Because you know her. Who are you? I am you. How? Does it matter? Nein. She is zee only zhing zhat matterz right now. Zhen you know vhat to do. I do. And I did. It did not matter. Nothing else mattered. I had to save her. I ran. I leapt up. I caught her. We hit zee mats rolling. It hurt my shoulders; zee impact zhat iz. I looked at her so quiet and still she must be—NEIN! Pleazepleazepleaze VAKE UP! But then, she opened her eyez for me. And I opened mein eyez and remembered vat it vas I should have zee minute I zaw her. Her name Kalyn Larks? Zhat was an Alias. Her real name Kalyna Sekura L’arc en Ciel. My best friend from when I was a child and she vas half vampire. She visited me every day at zee circus ve vould play togezher for hours on end. She vasn’t like most people or most leetle Mädchens. She vasn’t afraid ov me, ein and Zwei she would play vhat I vanted. As any leetle boyz do, I wanted adventure and climbing treez and all sorts of zhingz like zhat. And she vent along vith eet. I taught her acrobaticz. She learned willingly and diligently. Vatever my heart desired somehow she vould deliver eet. Vhen I found out she vas a vampire, she vas so scared I vould no longer accept her. I told her eet did not make any differenze to me. She accepted all of me and I accepted all of her. I remember vone thing I now understand zhat I did not zhen. It makes my life so much more complicated. I love her, Dearly. As a boy I never realized zee affection zhat I held for her vas anyzhing more zhen friendship; how could I have? But as a more mature person who is more experienced, I fully understand vhat eet iz I feel inside. You vould zhink zhat being zeparated for as long as ve have, mein affections vould have dulled, right? Wrong. I realize I love her more zhen ever and eet scares me. I am not afraid ov loving her, nor ov rejection. I am afraid she vill get hurt because of me. If anyzhing happened to her becauze of me…I don’t know vat I vould do. -End POV- People came running over surrounding poor Kurt and Kalyn who still clung to each other like no tomorrow. “OUT OF MY WAY!” Coach Patterson yelled “GIVE THEM SOME BREATHING ROOM!” Kalyn looked up at Kurt and pressed her lips to his neck in a light kiss. She leaned up and whispered to him, “Ich liebe dich.” before losing consciousness. “Is she ok?” Coach Patterson asked. Kurt stood up, still cradling her in his arms. “She just fainted, I think, I vill take her to zee nurse.” “You do that, son.” **** Through a series of ‘ports Kurt found himself standing outside the Nurses Office/Infirmary. “Ngh,” Came a soft moan. He Looked down a pair of Lilac-colored eyes stared up at the Navy color of his hologram. “Hey.” She smiled. “Guten Tag, Mädchen,” He smiled back as he maneuvered his way into the Infirmary without banging her head on the doorframe. “Ugh, where are we?” “At Zee Infirmary, You passed out,” He stated. “Ve vere all very vorried.” “You were?” “Ja,” He looked angry for a moment. “Stupid Lance, It vas HIS “Y-yes,” She looked up at him again and he smiled at her. “I love you, Kurt.” “And I, You, Leibchen,” Category:Fanfiction Directory Category:Namikaze Aisan Category:Narutokurosaki547 Category:zeroella